Patent Literature 1 discloses a radiation image conversion panel that converts radiation into light. In such a radiation image conversion panel, metal oxides are formed as a coating layer on a surface of a member constituting the radiation image conversion panel in order to prevent foreign materials such as dust from being attached to the surface of the member due to charging.